


指腹為婚 14

by Rz00



Category: moonsun - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:08:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21933475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rz00/pseuds/Rz00
Kudos: 16





	指腹為婚 14

「我該去洗澡了」金容仙故意打了個哈欠，走進房間拿衣服

「嗯，好，今天弄這些有累了吧」文星伊看著金容仙的背

金容仙洗澡時，文星伊在外面拆著其他人送的禮物

過了一會，金容仙從浴室走出，釋放了自己的信息素

文星伊感應到女友的信息素，加上看見金容仙穿著黑色蕾絲的睡衣，裡面穿著黑色情趣內衣，身體線條若隱若現，文星伊腿間的小獸逐漸有了抬頭反應，也釋放出自己薄荷味的信息素

清涼溫和的薄荷味，卻使金容仙燥熱了起來

文星伊走進房間，看著坐在床上的金容仙

「今晚，最後一個禮物」金容仙站了起來，眼神魅惑，撫著文星伊的後頸腺體

「妳很美」文星伊再也克制不住，撫著她的臉

金容仙將文星伊推倒在床上，跨坐在文星伊身上

文星伊微微起身，脫下金容仙的睡衣，輕易的解開最後一道束縛，看著一絲不掛、體態完美的金容仙，文星伊還有點害羞，微微的撇過頭

金容仙將文星伊的臉轉正，看向自己吻了下去

金容仙霸道的侵入文星伊的口腔，邊吻著邊褪去文星伊衣物

加上信息素影響，使兩人情慾高漲，理智像是斷了線

文星伊將金容仙翻到身下，開始享受這美好，用著在口挑弄金容仙的敏感

「原來妳不穿更美」文星伊揉著金容仙的渾圓

「嗷！小奶狗變大野狼了」金容仙脫下文星伊的三角褲

像是在品嚐甜點一般，一邊親吻著，一邊留下親密的記號，文星伊溫柔的小心，讓金容仙沒有緊繃的感覺

文星伊一邊挑弄著，手也沒閒著，往下探去那早已濕漉的花園，文星伊手指沾著蜜液，在陰脣輕輕畫著

惹得金容仙敏感的扭了扭身子

文星伊手指伸進花園裡，輕揉著金容仙的小核

「哈…伊桑黑…」金容仙微微挺起腰

「等我一下」文星伊撿起地上的褲子，翻著裡面的口袋

文星伊拆開保險套包裝

「妳怎麼會有那個？」金容仙問著

「啊…朋友送的…」文星伊老實說出

金容仙替文星伊套保險套，手指順便玩弄著文星伊的分身，文星伊舒服的閉眼

文星伊挺起粗大，慢慢的往金容仙的小洞送去

「哼…哈…等…」又粗又長的肉棒塞進洞裡，甬道擴張，金容仙流出生理的淚水

緊實濕潤的甬道，熱流潤滑，文星伊舒服的忍不住低吼了一聲

「這樣…會不會…太快…」文星伊開始了抽插的動作

「有點…舒服…」金容仙適應了文星伊的粗長，皮膚染上潮紅

情色的潮水不斷流出和交合的靡靡之音，都使兩人更加興奮

「星怎麼…這麼大…」金容仙被文星伊大力的深度撞擊

「我也不知道…容…好緊…」文星伊喘著粗氣

金容仙躺在床上，身下被填滿，彷彿快要上天堂一樣，置身雲端，金容仙第一次的高潮到來

兩人又戰了幾回合，文星伊有活力的巨獸操翻了金容仙，讓文星伊第一次看見金容仙軟萌樣

「不要了…」金容仙帶著哭腔

「乖，寶貝，最後一次讓我射出來」文星伊以親吻安撫著金容仙

文星伊的巨獸在金容仙溫潤的花穴裡射精，興奮的跳動著，金容仙縮了身子，雙腿緊緊夾著文星伊的腰，兩人都不知道第一次的完成了深度標記的動作，並在金容仙體內成結了

「寶貝好棒」文星伊又頂了頂金容仙

高潮過後的金容仙又被文星伊頂了幾下，又敏感的顫了顫身子

「討厭！」金容仙咬了一口文星伊的肩

「啊…好了好了，休息吧」文星伊拍著金容仙

文星伊退出金容仙的身體，褪下保險套，卻發現套子裡精液不多，還破了個小洞

「怎麼了？」金容仙看著傻掉的文星伊

「破了…」文星伊說著

「什麼？」金容仙不理解意思

「套子破了…」文星伊一臉呆滯

「啊！文星伊！」金容仙大喊著

「我也不知道這麼薄，一射就破了…」

金容仙捶打著文星伊，文星伊痛得求饒

「有孩子怎麼辦？嗚嗚…」金容仙都快哭了

文星伊握住金容仙向自己施暴的手

「有的話…我負責！」


End file.
